Simple and Clean
by midnitedec
Summary: RikuXOC A hidden past, the powerful magic, a beginning of a new life...all lies in on girl...


**Simple and Clean**

Ⅰ **The Past**

A little girl in a pink dress ran into the forest and dashed to her favorite tree. She looked around 45 and she had light violet hair which was held in two pigtails. With her porcelain face, she looked like an antique doll. She was born into a wealthy family, with parents who loved and cared for their daughter. She hadn't known pain or sadness because of her perfect life. She halted in front of the tree and started climbing it. With her short arms and legs, it looked a little hard to climb, but she managed to grab onto the low branches and slowly made her way to the top. She stopped trying when she saw that she could not climb any higher with her short body. So she sat on the highest branch she could reach and sat on it. She giggled as she picked little leaves from the branches. She leaned back and looked toward the top of the tree...he was there like always. Looking down at her with his childish glare.

"Stop coming to my twee!"

"It's not yowa's. It's evweebody's!" The little girl replied confidently.

"Nu-uh! My daddy said it's mine!" The boy answered with equal confidence.

"Hmph! Well I'm not weeving, and you can't make me!"

Then the boy went back to whatever he was doing and left the girl alone. It had always been like that. They would talk...well argue for a few moments and stop talking and continue to ignore each other's presence until one of their nurses' would come to call them. It was a game to see who would stay in the tree longer.

-.:"":.-

The 7-year-old girl ran towards the tree. This time, her hair was longer and it was down to her shoulders. Her purple hair was let loose and was flying behind her as she kept running. She was excited. Today was her birthday, and she was taller than before. Surely, she could now climb up the tree fully. Her face showed determination as she climbed branch by branch, near her destination. She was almost there, she had passed the part she couldn't reach. Finally, she climbed to the top and looked up. _Amethyst met Silver._

"Uh...can you scoot over? I'm trying to reach my goal."

"Why should I? This was my spot for as long as I could remember." The boy replied.

"Come on! Just grant me one birthday wish!" The only reply she got was a smirk and a snicker.

The girl growled. She shoved the boy's legs out of the way and sat at the right side of the boy.

"What d'you do that for!" The boy shouted, but the girl smiled and gave him a 'V'.

"Haha! I win!" The girl shouted.

The boy only rolled his eyes and stared at the girl.

"Uh...something wrong with my face?"

"It's your birthday?"

"Well...yeah! I am 7 now! How old are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"You obviously don't look younger than me...so 7? 8? 9? 10?…."

"Fine! It's 7!"

"Haha! You can't brag that you're older than me...cause you are not!"

"Whatever."

"Let's be friends! My name's Akina!"

"What makes you think that I'm going to give you my name?"

"Well why not?"

"Just..." The boy shrugged.

"I'll eventually know your name!"

"You might as well give up now. There's no way I will give you my name!"

The girl hmphed and started to climb down the tree. The boy took a glance at the girl and snorted. He spread his legs once more and grinned triumphantly.

"I win this time!" The boy yelled towards the bottom of the tree.

Akina just finished climbing down the tree and started to run. The boy was confused and just stayed there without making a noise. She stopped running and turned towards the tree.

"I'm not giving up! I will eventually find out your name! Don't worry!"

Her laughter echoed through the forest as the boy continued to watch the clearing. Without knowing, he smiled. _A genuine smile..._

-.:"":.-

The end had come, men were being slaughtered and the houses were being burnt. There was no time to escape. The entire island was filled with panicking people, trying to run away from the heartless, and within the panic, there was destruction. The fall of everything. The women were crying as the heartless slashed their husbands and children. The little children were crying for their mom and dad...the whole island filled with screams of helps. There was no one who could help. All were too frightened, and were only trying to escape.

"AKINA! Hold my hand!"

"I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT MY PARENTS!"

"ALL YOU CAN DO NOW IS FORGETTING THEM! THEY MIGHT BE ON ANOTHER BOAT!"

"NO! I CAN'T..."

Suddenly, heartless appeared in front of Akina. They tried to grab her, but she broke free and ran towards the boat. Even though Akina was faster, the heartless were catching up every second...

"AKINA!"

"I CAN'T!" Her voice was wavering as she jumped into the water, soaking her once beautiful violet dress.

"SWIM FASTER! I CAN PULL YOU UP!"

The boy seemed desperate as he cried out. Their hands met and the boy's grip tightened around Akina's milky skin. The girl seemed to be doubtful, but her face was filled with fear. Akina's free hand went to her neck as she struggled to take off a necklace. The necklace broke in half, but the ring slid down the chain and into Akina's hand. Akina handed the boy the ring. The boy's eyes got rounder.

"What are you doing?" His voice was filled with panic. He felt her hands loosing its grip and he stretched his other hands stretched forth to try and catch Akina's other hand, but failing again and again. Worse, Akina seemed to lose her conscience.

"AKINA!"

"...I...Love...You...Now and Forever..."

With her last smile she fainted and all her attempt to survive was gone. The boy was in shock. All because of that shock, he loosened his grip, and with that, Akina fell into the ocean. The boy realized his stupidity and he tried to jump out of the boat. The others on the boat grabbed him and stopped him. All he could do was stare at her body that was slowly sinking underwater.

"AKINA!"

The people on the boat grabbed him firmly, and wouldn't let him jump off. The boy couldn't get free of the strong grips. He could only think of what happened over and over again...until it haunted him in his dreams...never leaving him alone.

-.:"":.-

**Author's Notes**

Hiya!

I don't know if anybody already read the other story...which I decided to rewrite...I hope this one was better.

I know the story is really short...

This was the beginning so thatz one of the reasons why it was short...

but next time I will try to write at least 8 pages!

...well plz R & R!

**December**


End file.
